


Inside Out

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Genital Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't turn her down, she's sure of that, when the day comes he'll show her, show her what it sounds like to be split open from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

With John it had been knives, his hand and her throat, with James it had been the mind, his and hers, twists and turns, misdirection and new heights, with Will, as much as she is with Will, she finds she prefers the thought of something else, of something new.

To him she knows she's still an enigma. She will always be that way to him she knows that too, but he has yet to figure that out. To him she's an enigma, not a puzzle or a thing to be solved, but a mess of contradictions and wonderment. He worships her a bit, she thinks, and maybe that's what it is, what draws this out of her, this curiosity and this trust.

She had trusted James, but she had been broken then, had been broken since. She hadn't wanted to hurt, she had wanted to hide away from the pain, but there's something about Will that makes her think maybe now, maybe this time isn't the time to do that. It's a hopeful thought, one so optimistic she had thought it relegated to the years of her youth.

Will would leave her, they had all left her, they always would, but maybe for now he could show her what this meant, what it meant to hurt because you had asked for it instead of bearing the brunt of the long years unabated, and unwanted.

He was steady in a way most people weren't around her. He wasn't unaffected, he still had stars in his eyes at times, but he was capable of pushing all that aside. He was calculating, but not cold. He was caring and gentle, but stubborn and stern.

She wouldn't have to beg, only ask him, although she doubts she would remain quiet for long. Self-expression came in many forms and for her, this was one of them. She would have to lay it out for him, the details and her expectations. He would want to get it right just as much as she would want him to.

The crop in his hand would feel more natural to him than any gun ever had. There would be no awkward uncertainty, no waver in his aim. Every time her flesh a target, every time he would hit his mark.

She would squirm, ankles held spread apart, knees bent at awkward angles in futile attempts to protect herself. He would have to punish her for that and tease her both, lay the crop against her clit, calmly, intently and meet her eye, dare her. She would whimper, hold still. She would squirm.

He would strike.

In her mind there's no sound that escapes from between her lips, although she knows there must be. It's not something she can plan or predict and so she lets it sit unknown, the one unplanned element, the one thing she can't imagine outside the smarting of her thighs and the sharp sting on her clit. She can't imagine that, that one sound. That, and the sound of his refusal, cautious and filled with regret. He won't turn her down, she's sure of that, when the day comes he'll show her, show her what it sounds like to be split open from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo: genital torture


End file.
